


Changes

by dirty_diana



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: "I'm going for a walk," he says, even though she hasn't asked.





	Changes

They are in Switzerland, someplace. Or France. John isn't sure, hadn't been paying attention. All he knows that he was surrounded by mountains, and the mountains were covered in snow. 

Mystique's bare feet make no noise on the snow, and he doesn't notice her till she's right beside him. 

"I'm going for a walk," he says, even though she hasn't asked.

"Erik is worried about you," she answers simply.

"I don't need anybody to worry about me. I thought that was the point."

She's following him, as he keeps walking. "It's okay, you know. You can say that you miss your friends."

John pushes his hands into his pockets, gripping tightly on his lighter. "They weren't my friends."

"Not any of them?" 

He recognises it immediately, Rogue's sweet Southern drawl, and before he turns around he knows what he'll see. Full mouth, slightly open in worry. Dark green eyes. "Stop it."

She cocks her head to one side in curiousity. Then she does it again. She starts with the shoes, brown regulation loafers, neat khakis, white polo shirt. Strong chin, blue eyes, curly blond hair. "Why? Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"You have no idea what'll make me feel better." 

She stops him, with a hand on his arm. Except it's not her hand, it's Bobby's hand, and it's strong and warm.

He's not sure that's right. He's always figured that Bobby would be cold, like the snow on the mountains.

"Try me," she says, except it's Bobby's voice, from low in his throat, and that's not right either, Bobby's voice has never sounded like that. Not for him, anyway.

"Stop it," he repeats, but he knows he doesn't sound like he means it. Bobby...no, Mystique...no, Bobby...he's closer now, leaning into kiss him, the firm but gentle touch of his lips.

Fuck it.

And he grabs his head with both hands, kisses him back, hard, with so much force that it knocks them both off balance, and St. John tumbles with him, down to the snowy ground. Bodies together, breathing hard. The snow is cold against his skin, but Bobby's warm. 

Still too warm. 

He pulls back, sits up suddenly with a violent jerk. "This isn't right. Bobby would never..."

Whoosh. Mystique's back, staring at him, and then she shrugs. Gets up. Walks away.

And he's alone again in the cold.

~fin.


End file.
